Be My Mine
by Caylafan2
Summary: Brody and Layla are falling in love. But Layla still loves Cristian. Who will she choose.


Brody and Layla had become close after Cristian had left town to pursue his art career him and Layla had decided to do a long distance relationship, where from time to time, Layla would visit Cristian in New York and Cristian will come back home from time to time when he is free. After Cristian had left town, Brody and Layla had become close, they even shared a kissed at St,Patrick's Day. Cristian and Layla decided to do a long distance

Brody: Layla, I have something to tell you, I have been wanting to do for a long time  
Layla: What is it Brody  
Brody pulled Layla into a passionate kiss, outside the bar, stroking, until Layla stopped him.  
Layla: Brody, what are you doing  
Brody: Well i am kissing Layla, I have feelings for you, I have always had feelings for you from the moment we met  
Layla: What, no this can't happen, i have a boyfriend Cristian, you remember Cristian right?  
Brody: Yes of course i remember Cristian, who doesn't deserve you by the way  
Layla: I love him and he loves me, he is supposed to becoming to town soon  
Brody: Oh  
Layla: Oh my god, what have i done, i can't believe i kissed you back, this shouldn't happen ever again, your my best friend, i don't want our friendship to be destroyed Brody  
Brody: It won't Layla, trust me  
Brody moved in for another kiss and this time, Layla didn't pull away. She kissed him back. Then she stopped herself  
Layla: I have to go  
Brody: Don't go  
Layla: I have a meeting with my sister Evangeline, I will speak to you laters

Layla arrived at the restaurant, Evangeline was waiting for her, John was with her and their son Parker.

Layla: Hi Evangeline, John and Parker  
John: Hi Layla, Parker say hi to your Aunt Layla  
Parker: Hi auntie Layla  
Evangeline: Layla, why are you late  
Layla: I was caught with something, actually i was with Brody at the bar having lunch. I am sorry i am late  
Evangeline: It's okay  
Johny: Okays, me and Parker have to hit the road we are going to spend the day with Fish and Kyle and their daughter, nice seeing you Layla  
Layla: Nice seeing you and Parker too, Bye  
John: Bye Layla, Baby I have to go now, i will see you tonight  
Evangeline: Okay sweetheart,  
Parker: Mummy can i spend the night at my friend's house for the nite please  
Evangeline: Yes you can, bye Baby and bye hubby  
John gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and left with Parker.

Evangeline: Okay so tell me the real story between you and Brody  
Layla: What story, me and Brody are just friends  
Evangeline: Oh come on please, everyone has seen the two of you  
Layla: Excuse me, first of all i don't have feelings for Brody, and secondly Brody kissed me before i came that's why i am late and i kissed him back, but i don't have feelings for him. I love Cristian  
Evangeline: That's great news and about time. So what are you going to do now  
Layla: I don't know, Cristian is actually coming these weekend  
Evangeline: Oh crap, that's truly Crap, are you going to tell him that you and Brody kissed?  
Layla: What are you crazy? No ways. I will just avoid Brody for awhile , nothing else is going to happen 

Days had passed. Cristian came back to town with a surprise. Brody had actually called Cristian that day asking if him and Layla would double date, Brody had decided to move with his life, but in his heart he still loved Layla and will always will.

Brody: Hi man, how are you doing  
Cristian: Hey Brody, I am fine, i am actually at home already just unpacking, while Layla is cooking in the kitchen  
Brody: Oh pass my regard to her  
Cristian; I shall  
Brody: I was wondering if you and Layla would double date with me and my girlfriend Katie tonight  
Cristian: Sure, no problem. See you laters.  
Cristian hung the phone. He went to the kitchen to tell Layla the plans for the night

Cristian: Baby  
Layla: Yes, Cristian  
Cristian: You wouldn't believe this but Brody has invited us for dinner with his new girlfriend Katie, did you know he had girlfriend?  
Layla: No, why would i know, me and Brody are not that close  
Cristian:Okay, i just thought that he told have told you  
Layla: No he hasn't,  
Cristian: So you wouldn't mind going to dinner tonight then?  
Layla: Nope, I wouldn't  
Layla was trying to be strong and brave, she was wanted to cry but she couldn't believe that Brody had moved on fast, so that kiss didn't mean anything to him. 


End file.
